The present disclosures generally relate to user devices or systems, and more particularly, to gesture recognition.
Technology is rapidly advancing toward touch-less human-machine interaction. No key or button presses may be required, but rather human-machine interaction may be accomplished via gestures. A number of gesture recognition systems currently available are capable of recognizing a finite, pre-programmed number of gestures. These pre-programmed gestures may be recognizable by the machine based on recognizing a pre-programmed set of characteristics about the gesture, using a series of heuristics, for example. However, there are a number of drawbacks to these approaches, such as the need to pre-program the heuristics for each of the gestures, and an inability to generate new gestures. In some cases, the gesture recognition techniques need to be finely tuned beforehand, requiring cumbersome timing and calibration.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for recognizing gestures.